


MY SICKNESS & MY CURE

by STAILS565



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: Leonard Snart has been feeling a crush and flowers blooming in his lungs on a certain speedster ever since he came across him. But he knows he can't be with him since their statuses as hero and villan. But when the Green Arrow appears for a 'vacation' holding the jealousy and not telling of the sickness will be a bitch for him. But who will help him ease the pain?





	1. *~THE BEGINNING OF THE END~*

**Author's Note:**

> *Hello all, my first try on two things. the pairing  ColdFlash and this trope known as Hanahaki Disease. hope you enjoy this. Stay tune some of the things may go along with TV show others just change some areas*  
> *~NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED~* 

_I came hoping to see those eyes, but instead I return with my heart, leaving behind only flowers._

\- Kim Dong Hwa

The famous criminal Leonard Snart is not new to falling in love with people. he had his fare shares of romantic partners. Some expected and some unexpected, but this one came very unexpectedly and is to someone with a different status than him. He has his emotions close up everytime the partner hurts him or he hurts them accidentally. It is been a while he had this feeling, of...of love..of longing. He loves it somewhat for now.

It started on the robbery of the truck were it housed that diamond going to the exhibition.He sees the blur closely and the hero look at him before he left taking an injure officer away from the scene. He and the group left the scene too leaving some clues behind. The attraction grew more when he watch the tape on a laptop of the robbery gone wrong. He hears one of the group members saying he is failure for this robbery and that he wants out from any more of the heists in the future. The famous criminal did as that man wanted and shot him.

"You want out, you are out," he has said after shooting him in a calming tone and he look at the laptop again adding," time to up our game". At this moment he did not feel anything inside of him, he order to have some weapon that can stop this hero. And a man oblige to get it. At the warehouse again, Leonard sees the man has many boxes on the table.

He goes to one box and look inside, it is a gun for heat as the man that brought it says.

" I don't need to heat things up," he says placing the heating gun back inside the box," I need to slow things down".

The man responds," Ooooo," he watches Leonard go to another box with a different gun inside it," ooo that is a great choice".

The criminal got interested by the gun listening to the man saying it is a cold gun.  
' _perfect_ ,' he thought looking at the gun,' _just what I need_ ,' he grab the goggles that is with the gun.

"The goggles,they are the same material," he says to the man

The other male answers," yes they are. They are made to not hurt your eyes using the gun".

Leonard puts the goggles on and takes the gun with his right hand. "Does anyone know about this", he asks the other looking at the Cold gun.

The man replied," no, no one knows", he almost sound a bit dumbfounded by the question.

' _good_ ,' Snart thought at the answer before turning around shooting the man freezing him.

Growing more is from the fight he has with the hero after his time going through the exhibition twice. He smiles as he fights with the speedster. He left the area after freezing a theater worker. He ignore the feeling that is developing for the hero. Is not a crush right? 

He will be wrong very soon.

After the final fight for now that he back off seeing how one of the hero's partners created a new most powerful cold gun. he goes to his former partner with the other gun. Offering Mick to join with finally matching the speedster in battle. He started to feel a piercing pain inside his chest during his time of watching the news regarding of the speedster in the safehouse he is in with Mick. He lay a hand on his chest when it happens again. The pain passed making him wonder what it could be. He maintains a low key for now from the enemy watching the whereabouts. He plan on kidnapping one of the partners of the scarlet speedster seeing that none else will interrupt him during the attack. he told Mick who he is aiming for and the partner agrees.

They go to a parking lot where they see Caitlin Snow walking towards her car. He froze the door of the car scaring Caitlin and making her look at him.

"Car trouble", he says cooly to her

he ignores the pain that starts again in his chest as he records a call out to the hero. the urge of coughing is starting too. 

 _'what is this pain?'_ he thinks wondering for a bit, but again ingore  it not wanting to put a finger on it any longer. The plan went well for the most part in his book. Having the streams cross is an enormous setback on the plan and the outcome is getting arrested for both of them. He and the hero look at each other for a second before Snart laugh as a way to congratulate the speedster.

His sister broke them out on their way to prison. On the way to their safehouse Snart start to think back to how he is feeling for the hero. How it makes him feel a rush through his body,that happiness he feels. He never felt this happiness in a long time; much less from a 'hero'. 

But the scarlet speedster does not feel the same right? he is a hero and Snart is a villian. How can they be together?he goes inside the safehouse without saying anything still as he starts to accept his growing Feelings for the speedster. That pain came back that makes him double over and cough on his hand. What comes up through his throat and his mouth surprises him.  petals stain with blood.

' _what the hell is_ _this?'_ he thought looking at it then wiping the blood from his bottom lip and chin.he slightly stood up weakly interested on what is going on. He will find out soon enough.

 


	2. *~THE WALK~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that is short,next ones will be longer. And is not that beta,but still taking my time best I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> *NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED*

_“Isn’t that how falling in love so often works? Some stranger appears out of nowhere and becomes a fixed star in your universe.”  
― Kate Bolick, ** _Spinster:Making a Life of One's Own_**_

Snart maintain himself hidden from Team Flash. He did not want this sickness he is experiencing weighing him down on facing the Central City's hero. But the man decided to walk in the night at times using a different jacket to not be recognized by the people passing him by. Even some criminals are people right? Not everyone chosen this lifestyle in their own free will;the criminal can not really show what is wrong to his partner and his little sister, especially to his sister knowing how she gets on him and his sicknesses. It is been few days since that itching and coughing started and the pain gets stronger day by day. He always try his best to ignore it,but how can he when just a thought can cause the itching to start too. Today is just like any other day of his break from heists with Mick and Lisa. Walking alone brings some peace and quite from the arguments of them two,some deep thinking as well, and if the itch starts he is glad is not near them to make it even more worse on the situation.

He always ignore the feelings, sometimes he reassures himself that he is not falling in love, that it will pass quickly. Those things worked on calming the sickness down,But not for long.

This walk made him come across the Central City Hero saving lives in the night. He unknowingly admire the hero before he left realizing that he is staring. he continues on his way.

Barry inform Joe about the reason behind the culprits actions before leaving the area himself. The next day, he will do the report of the attack for his second father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. Feel free to leave some feedback. ^~^


	3. *~THE VACATION OFFER~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one! The next one will be longer! But for now something on Oliver and his team.

_“The greatest gift of life is friendship, and I received it”_  
**– Hubert Humphrey**

At Star City, the hooded hero just came back to his hide out from stopping crimes. His two friends are waiting for him in case he needs some health assistance or something to hack of an item he may have brought. But when he comes tired from the patrol; he simply went to where he keeps his suit to change in some comfy attire greeting the others as he pass by.

Felicity watch him come back wearing sweatpants,black shoes,sweater and a black shirt. "So Oliver do you have any plans for a break?" She asks him in wonder knowing that it is been a while he was relaxing without 'justice' in his mind. The question made the hero think.

Oliver lean on a pillar that is in the section where the hacker works. He responds," for right now no I do not have anything plan. I do not know if having a vacation will be a good idea Felicity". As the protector of Star City, he develop being a bit paranoid if he is not there and guilt for not being able to stop it. But knowing his two friends he will get convince somehow on taking one.

"Well Oliver," John Diggle says with a tone of reassurance," it is a good idea of you having a break from hero work to refresh." He sees that seemed to annoy the Star City hero for a bit.

Oliver replies," I know I suppose so but I need to be ready Diggle", he vows to not rest since as people say _' Crime does not take a holiday'_ that means that he will always need to be ready. But his friends think he might burn out because of this and a rest is needed. Diggle walks towards Oliver placing a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"Ollie you might burn out because of this work we don't want you gone yet. Come on a break is nothing wrong of taking. You will be good as new after it", Diggle reassures the protector of Star City with a smile to along with it.   
The hero started to think again as he asks," and who will be the substitute hero when I'm gone?"

"We will find a way Ollie," the blond hair hacker reassures with a smile," now go back home. Rest and we can speak more about this". Oliver could not help but obey on the tone she used. Diggle played he is weak for that. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some feedback. and some ideas on the story too on how it will go more. ^~^


	4. *~THE SECOND OFFER~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next chapter will begin the conflict. hope you enjoy this chapter!

_"Just thinking about you brings a smile to face, a twinkle to my eye, and a skipped beat to my heart."_

- **Ash Sweeney**  
  


Oliver got home and goes to take a shower to relax. He greets Thea on the way to his room to do his hygiene also letting her know that he will talk to her about what was decided back at the hideout. Thea waits on the living room watching some TV as her brother comes out of the shower with a simple white shirt, pajama pants and drying what is left of the water on his hair.

"So," the woman starts looking at her brother," what was the topic you and your team discussed Ollie?"

Oliver stop drying his hair and places the towel around his neck holding the two sides that drape on his shoulders for a bit as he thinks. He then says," A vacation they say. They want me relaxing since I'm always on watch as a guard dog. "

Thea says," I agree that you need a vacation," she chuckles and her brother scoffs as he sits down beside her

"Yeah right I'm good with no breaks Speedy," Oliver informs his sister

The female says," well maybe you can reconisder something," she is smiling like she knows something from her brother

"What should I reconsider Speedy?" The man asks in wonder

Speedy says," you can go to Central City to visit your...crush".

Oliver's eyes enlarge at the moment and stutter," C..crush ho..how do you know?"

Thea's feature then become that of a 'really' kind of look before saying," Ollie you do not do well hiding the fact you love Barry Allen".

Oliver blushes at the name of the speedster making Thea laugh at the face of her brother. The young woman loves seeing her brother be all lovey dovey on Barry.

" You can go and have fun with Barry dear brother. Maybe you can confess in the proceeesss," Thea taunts her older brother is to

Oliver turn more red and opens then closes his mouth. he looks away from Thea in embrassment.

"I know you want to," Thea continues," you and him together come on hehe".

Oliver tries not to have his wall broken by his sister. But at the mention of Barry he gets weak. Thea chuckles," come on choose that I will let you think on it good night Ollie", she stands up and kisses his forehead before going to her room.

Oliver is left alone to think on the offer. It is a good offer she did. He always wants to confess his love for Barry, But he does not know how to do it.

'Will choose that,' he thinks,' will be great for us two to hang around without to much trouble'. He then texts to Felicity about the new offer before he himself goes to sleep.

Time for being ready to go to see his team to speak about this.

The next morning, Thea is not in the house upon Her brother awakening. Oliver goes to brush his teeth and got dress. Today is the time to be ready for a vacation.

He goes to his secret hideout to meet the team. Felicity and John Diggle are there waiting for the guy.

"So, the second offer," Felicity says upon Oliver entering the hideout

Oliver stays silent to gather his thoughts and says," I change my mind on not going, I decided to go to Central City".

"Oh?" John says raising an eyebrow," is it because your crush in there?" Oliver tries not to confirm the question, but they can see right through him.

Oliver got more red at the taunt of John and cough trying to keep his cool.

"It is a good one Ollie. Have fun with your date there We will handle things while your gone," The hacker tells him

The man asks," are you sure, because..

John interrupts," yes we can handle it. We want you to relax so go ahead and enjoy your time".

"Alright, then I'll go get ready," Oliver then says and turns around to walk back outside saying 'see ya later' to his both teammates.

It is time to work on the courage of confessing. He can do this. He will fight for it and anyone that will get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! Stay Tune! ^~^

**Author's Note:**

> *Hope you enjoy this, feel free to leave some feedback. Stay tune for more*


End file.
